Seduction of a Lifetime
by Akutenshi3
Summary: Neville is out clubbing and meets Luka, a beautiful boy willing to take him places he's never gone. Read and you'll find this isn't the normal pudgy Neville we've all come to know. No, Neville is lithe, coordinated and cute. Yes, I know thats not being tr


A Seduction Of A Lifetime  
  
I just came up with this and decided to post it. It's pretty mild (in my book ^-^) and as such I've only rated it R. But beware, this story doth turn slashy!!! There will showing of skin, sucking of….stuff. (sheepish grin) So, not too bad now, some swearing and graphic stuff, but it will, I Repeat, WILL GET DIRTY! Which in my opinion is the best kind of story. (  
  
I don't own these guys. I envy J.K. Such a lucky woman.  
  
******  
  
A blonde boy stepped into the dark club, the smoke swirling out and around the door, the lights flashing above. He watched his lover, with his cerulean eyes, move away from him, across the room to the bar. Well, lover may not be the right word. Fucktoy would be more accurate. For both of them really, the blonde adored the other boy but he certainly didn't love the red head. He watched as the tall boy sidled up to a likely candidate to screw that night and he turned away, raptly staring at the gyrating bodies on the dance floor. They danced and wove together, sweaty bodies and flying hair. Suddenly he felt as though someone was staring his way. That may have very well been possible.  
  
Neville had had his share of guys and girls alike. Neville liked to 'swing both ways' as Seamus had so eloquently put it one night. And who couldn't stare at the boy? With hair like sunflower petals and piercing eyes the color of tropical waters, any person was drawn to him. The tingling feeling in the back of his mind made him draw his eyes across the spacious room, there!  
  
Sitting across the room seated on a plush couch, thin glass balanced in pale hands, sat the most beautiful boy Neville had ever seen. He sat, rather lounging, his arms laying on the back of the red couch, his hair spilling down his shoulders to rest delicately on his arms. His hair seemed to shine in the lights, the colors dancing and bleeding in the boy's hair. Neville couldn't see his eyes but could tell they were very light, so light they took on any color that pranced forth.  
  
The blonde made eye contact and smiled, his eyes traveling the length of the other boy. Best to show he was interested. The other boy smiled, showing perfect white teeth, his lips arching upward. Neville motioned to the dance floor, asking silently if the boy wanted to dance. The pale boy rose, setting his glass on the floor and moved gracefully through the crowd.  
  
The young blonde watched the boy moving ever closer. His hair was like raven's feathers, his eyes almost silver. His skin was almost the color of alabaster, he moved with a grace that only angels and elves could possess. He wore the ever-fashionable leather jacket and form fitting jeans, slightly aged. The youth was wearing a plain white shirt and Neville could just make out an undershirt. He wove between the people, his eyes locked with Neville's own blue. The blonde felt like a cool hand was slowly drawing up his back and he shivered. The raven-haired boy smiled and suddenly he was next to Neville, very close.  
  
His arms held Neville's own smaller body close; the blonde could feel the boy's breath on his cheek. Then they were amongst the crowd, slowly grinding and moving to the music that swarmed around them. Neville let himself be carried away into the people, let his mind wander as he watched the beautiful boy before him. Suddenly the song changed and became faster, more upbeat. He felt the boy pulls his hips closer, thrusting their clothed crotches together. Neville shivered at the contact and he too brought the dark haired boy closer.  
  
Now their bodies twisted and turned together to the music that throbbed and hummed around them, the masses began to slowly press them together, their bodies almost never losing contact. Neville was about the same height as the boy in front of him and he now looked into the pale eyes. They seemed to glow with a light from within and they were threaded with amber and what looked to be a red liken to ruby. Neville smiled when he remembered the red head over at the bar. Just that little bit of red made him think of the whole Weasley clan, but he mostly thought of George. George, the slightly quieter of the twins, the exhibitionist, the cuter of the two (in Neville's opinion) and George, the best friend in the world. Yeah, they were friends, good friends in fact. And while Seamus had Fred, the more outspoken, the louder and one that held back less, Neville had the greatest fucker in the world. The one that would jump him in the halls, hell, in Dumbledore's favorite armchair if the blonde asked.  
  
Neville smiled again and forgot the fiery red head when the dark haired boy pulled his body closer. The blonde could feel others pressing up against him, shoving the two closer and then he let himself go. To the crowd, to the throbbing music and lights, to the smoke but mostly to the boy in front of him, well, now in back. The black haired boy was grinding his body into Neville's own smaller, making his arousal very clear to the blonde.  
  
Neville bit his lip and brought his arms back to encircle the boy's head, reaching behind himself to clutch at the silky locks.  
  
He wanted to seem as slutty as possible, yes he knew how bad and dirty that seemed but he wanted this kid behind him. He wanted him bad, he hadn't thought about shagging him until they began to get serious. They got serious the moment the raven-haired boy began kissing him. And not the kisses he normally got from lovers, no, this one was hot and wet and seemed oh so bad and so damn right at the same time. Neville kissed back with all his being, pressing against the warm body pressed so tightly against his own.  
  
And when that kid's tongue was pushed into his mouth, his whole body melted into the one pressed into him. He arched back wantonly and moaned loudly, knowing the other boy had moaned when he felt the slightest vibration in his mouth.  
  
They dueled for possession of each other's mouths and sucked wherever possible. Soon though, they became out of breath and had to resurface quickly only to devour the others mouth again. Neville felt the boy run his hands over his chest, rubbing his stomach, and at that moment he realized he didn't know the boy's name! This cherubic man/child that was making love to his mouth, devouring his everything and slowly seducing him, didn't have a name yet. Neville broke away gasping, the youth looked at him, dark brows rising. The blonde caught his breath and sputtered out, "What's your name?" The boy swooped in once again for a kiss, engulfing Neville's pink lips in an all-consuming kiss, making Neville forget his own name.  
  
The boy broke off, Neville stared back at him, dazed, his cerulean eyes half lidded with passion. The boy held Neville's thin chin in his paler hands, gazing into his cobalt eyes.  
  
"Luka." The boy whispered, his voice heavy with a British accent. He smiled faintly, then kissed Neville softly.  
  
"Wanna have some fun?" he asked Neville. Neville nodded, his blonde hair was now fairly plastered to his forehead and didn't move when he nodded. Luka led the dazed Neville away from the floor. Luka asked Neville a question and the blonde boy could swear that what came out sounded like abbazabadababa. He stared numbly at the raven-haired boy. Luka smiled gently and asked again.  
  
"You have place we can go?!" Shouting over the loud music. Neville's face instantly brightened, thinking instantly of the Weasley twin's flat. That would be just divine.  
  
******  
  
Oooh. O_o. What's gonna happen? Will Neville have some fun with this pretty boy? Well, review and we'll find out. ^-^  
  
This is an idea for a future story but God knows that I don't need any more work. Especially chapter stories but here it is. I just can't get it out of my head and needed some advice as to whether write it or not. Really been nagging me. ^-^ Review!!  
  
*Dark and Light*  
  
The year is 3045; the land has long been ravished and left in a state of perpetual death. The people have begun to come forth from the land under, begun to show the true forms of those left living. When all the people have changed and now no longer look like the very creatures they started as. When this all has happened the world must once again save itself from the tooth and claw of a new race. A people of death, night and blood. They ravage the terra firma, the surviving people and themselves, ripping apart the dismal lives of the few humans left. Malaya is born into this world, doomed to live… or die in the dark. It soon becomes evident Malaya is the only hope for her people, the only true humans left. Can Malaya save her people and the world she had come to hate? When she finds herself trapped in the darkness of Hankadum, will she cry for mercy or stand tall and over through the new deadly leaders?  
  
* Sun and Moon*  
  
Kalya is a beggar, a child of filth and dirt. He was born with a scowl on his face and the features of the gods from long ago. When the Gods came from above, they dominated all and gave no mercy. They spread a white light, killing thousands and leaving the Earth in ruins. Now a thousand years later they have long been dead, yet, Kalya looks like the off spring of a God, ridiculed for his sky eyes and silver hair. When he hears of the Mortal Fighter, he runs to help but what can an orphan do? 


End file.
